Smiles
by PanTrunks
Summary: One of my OC, Leah Omoiyari's new life in the Leaf Village, what will she find when she gets there from the Mist? Old friends, or romance, or both?
1. Killing You

Smiles

Chapter 1: Killing You

**Disclaimer: Yes I wrote this, no I am willing to say that I own Naruto, not at all. I have no monies to say that I own it so….I hope you enjoy it **

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled when I walked through the front door to my house late that night and there were my parents laying there in the middle of the floor in a pool of their own crimson blood. "No. No! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. "Who's there? Come on! COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty."

"You killed my parents. You KILLED my parents, and you want me to stay calm?"

"Samehada was hungry, so I gave him what he wanted."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed. I pulled out a kunai knife and lunged at him with tears streaming down my face, "YOU BASTRD!" He dodged me, "Do you really want to end up like them?"

He grabbed my throat and pushed me up against the wall. "Want to end up like your DEAD parents?" He shot me a wolfish smile, "If so I'd be glad to help."

I said, "Over my dead body," and spit on his face.

He whipped off his face and said, "Gladly, you dumb bitch!" and then slapped me in the face. I could taste the iron blood pooling in my mouth.

I looked up at the shark like man through the bangs of my long black hair, "I'm not a bitch. I'm THE bitch. Say it right." I kicked him away from me and pulled out a shuriken and threw it at him. He blocked it with his sword.

He moved his sword so he could look at me with one eye. Blood lust, happiness, that's what I saw in that one eye; blood lust and happiness, to kill me. "Looks like Samehada is hungry again." He lunged at me and scrapped my cheek. The wrap around the large sword ripped off when it had cut me. "My Samehada blade will rip your skin to ribbons. Oh, it will also eat you Chakra if it touches you. Kinda like how it already did," he smiled again.

Oh how I want to smack that smile off of his stupid face. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" once again he smiled.

"Stop that," I closed my hands into a fist. "Stop smiling," he did it again. "STOP IT!" I jumped toward him so quick that he could not see me and punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

"How the- your quick," he smirked. That irritated me even more.

I lunged toward him on the ground to punch him in the face, but last second he brought up his sword and I punched that instead. 'Damn it' I thought to myself.

"The man kicked me off of him and I hit the desk on the other side of the room. "Sun of a-" I was cut off from him punching me in the stomach. I spit up blood, "…Bitch." I just glared up at him.

He sat on my legs and put his knees on my forearms, "Oh little girl, you got something's to learn." He grabbed a lock of my hair and moved his finger along the length of it and I pulled my head away. "Like, how you cannot win against someone so much stronger than you," He put his other hand on the back of my head and pulled my hair to make me look at his sinister face, "or how I will just kill you."

"If you are going to kill me, just do it already. I grow tired of your sick and twisted games."

"Gladly," he smiled and bashed my head into the desk, which made me dizzy. He let go of my head finally and reached for his sword.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you, since you are the last male I will ever see." I looked up with sweet eyes, my anger gone, just the acknowledge that I am going to die.

He stopped reaching for his sword and looked down at me, "What is that?"

My eyes started to tear up as I knew I was done for, "Just come closer to my face."

He got the hint, "Oh," and smiled at me, "okay." He leaned closer to my face me to kiss me.

I smiled wickedly, "It's this." And I head butted him off of me. "There is no way in hell that I would ever allow that to happen; especially from a man like you." I got up and pulled out another kunai knife and stabbed him in the side with it and pulled down.

"AHHH! YOU BITCH!" He screamed. He kicked me away from him and knocked me into the wall. I looked over and saw a broom, "Hey it's better than nothing," I thought. When he finally stood back up I smacked him on the head with the broom breaking it. "What the hell? A broom?"

"I told you, it's THE bitch!" and I lunged at him with the broken tip of the broom. He moved out of the way, grabbed the handle, and punched me in the face, knocking me onto the floor. I looked up to see him looming over me and that the sword is still over by…my parents. I saw my parents bodies lying there once again, and my anger flared. "You asshole!" I screamed. I kicked his legs out from underneath him and he caught himself with his arms and pushed himself to stand upright again.

I stood up and glared at him as he said, "You're good, for a girl."

"Thanks, that means so much, coming from you," I said and then threw a shuriken. He dodged it so I threw three more at him.

"You're a persistent one, aren't cha?" He dodged them all. He was toying with me.

I looked up at him with a look of confusion on my face, "Why? Why are you just messing with me? Shouldn't you have killed me already?"

That question took him by surprise, "I…do not really know."

"If you really want me dead, come get me."

He smiled evilly at me, "Okay." He jumped on me and pinned me to the floor. "If you want to die so bad, I might as well have a little fun." He punched me repeatedly in the face. One, two, three, four, I soon lost count as to how many times one of his large fists crashed into my face. He then punched me in the gut knocking all of the wind out of me.

I looked up at him through swollen eyes and said, "You monster, burn in hell."

He smirked, "Soon enough, soon enough."

"Since there really is no way out this time, could you at least tell me the name of my parents, and soon my own killer?"

He smiled again, that smile made me insanely pissed, "Kisame."

"Well, Kisame," I started, "I want to give you a farewell present," and I spit onto his face, once again.

"You little fucker!" he reached into my tool bag and pulled out a kunai knife. He smiled an evil smile and said, "Bye-bye!" A look of pure horror is plastered onto my face. It's the end. The knife is closer and closer to my neck, "good-bye," I thought to myself.

**POOF**

"What?" Kisame looked around the room and there I was, standing over my parents bodies, with Kisame's sword. "How the hell!"

"It'-+s called a water clone, fucker." I charged toward Kisame and trusted his sword down. Right onto his head.

Kisame's body fell limp to the floor, sword in all. I let out a sigh of relief and fell to my knees. Everything in that past half hour came crashing down on me as I realized I was sitting into my own, Kisame's, and my parent's blood.

I felt this stickiness of blood and looked at my parents. I crawled over to them and saw their faces and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed like I have never screamed before. I screamed until I could not anymore. I then dropped down and put my arms and my forehead on my father's chest and started to bawl my eyes out. I cried until I passed out.

I woke up the next morning and walked to the police station, still covered in cuts and blood from the night before.

"Leah! What happened!"

"My parents were killed," I stated flatly, no emotion in my voice or in my face.

Mike, the policeman I was talking to me, got on the defense, "Leah, you didn't," he asked skeptically.

"I glared at him, "Yes Mike, I killed my own parents in cold blood. No I didn't you fucking asshole. One of the Seven Swords men did."

Mike was shocked, "What? How let you live? He let you go? After all you are covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. I mean look at your face! Leah, sit down!"

"MIKE! SHUT UP! I am not going to sit down, cause as you can see I am perfectly fine. I am covered in cuts and bruises and blood because I killed the mother fucker, Kisame, for killing my parents. Does that answer everything?"

"Leah, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"Just bring three body bags to my house." I started to leave the building, "By the way, I'm leaving. I am going elsewhere, anywhere but here, Goody-bye." I went home, stepping over the bodies in my house to grab the things that I needed the most, and left to God only knows where.


	2. A Place like This

Smiles

Chapter 2: A Place like This

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownage of this amazing thing at all. Naruto not mine as I said no ownage.**

I just walked, and walked, and walked, and even took a boat to the mainland. By seven in the morning, I was guessing, I saw this city, so I decided to go in. I just walked right in and noted that it was the Village Hidden in the leaves, Konoha. I looked up to see the watchman was asleep.

"Pathetic," I said aloud. I walked through the town to see what it was like and hoping that I could find someplace for food. Just then I saw the ramen stand and went to get some ramen. I got in and sat down ready to order my food.

The guy cooking the ramen looked up to get my order and then his face went blank. He looked over at the girl behind the counter with him, must have been his daughter, and whispered something to her. The then looked at me and said, "So what kind would you like?"

"I would like beef ramen."

"Ok, it will be just a little bit," with that said he turned around to make me my ramen.

I was waiting patiently when all of a sudden a guy in a green jump suit with a head band wrapped around his waist, jumped into the stand right behind me. I turned to look at him, "Great, a ninja, that's all I need right now," I thought to myself. Then I see another male wearing the same green jacket that the guy in the jumpsuit did, smoking, and he had his headband on his forehead. "Shit."

"You! There! You need to come with us!" the guy in the jumpsuit said.

I leaned onto the bar and looked at him, "And why is that?" I asked.

The guy smoking put his cigarette out and walked up to me, "Look you are covered in blood and not from here, just come with us."

"Can't I at least eat something first?" I asked looking at the ramen guy.

"No, you cannot," he grabbed me by the arm and walked me out of the stand and we started to walk to the middle of the town.

"You don't have to treat me like a criminal, I can walk fine. I won't try to run away, I have to reason to." The man with another cigarette in his mouth just looked at me, "So where are you two taking me anyways?" I asked.

"We are taking you to the Hokage," he looked me up and down, "for obvious reasons."

I looked down at what I was wearing, my red shirt with yellow and silver flames cut and covered in blood, my black shorts cut and covered in blood too, my shoes ripped, and cuts and bruises up and down my arms. I looked up at him, "Yeah, I bet this does look kinda bad, doesn't it?"

"Just a little," we kept walking for a little bit until we got to a tall building, "we're here."

The man in the jumpsuit knocked on the door and cracked it, "Lord Hokage, we had the foreign ninja here."

"Send her in." I walked in and the man let my arm go. I looked around and saw an old man sitting at the desk in front of me. "What is your business here? We had no forewarning that a ninja from the Mist would be here. Also, what is your name?"

"My name is Leah Omoiyari, and actually, I am here with unofficial business. Well, I guess you could say I ran away," I said with no expression on my face.

"Ahh" the old man Hokage said. "Well then, tell me why you ran away then," and he gestured toward a chair for me to sit in. 'He must be pretty trustworthy,' I thought to myself and took the seat. "I see no need for you two to be here. Asuma," he nodded at the guy smoking, "and Gui," and nodded to the one in the jump suit, "you may leave now." With that Asuma and Gui left. "Now that they are gone, tell me."

"My parents were killed by one of the Seven Swordsmen, who is also in the Akatuski. By seeing this, I killed him and left the Mist village and I never plan on going back," I looked away out the window. "And the next morning, I ended up here looking for food. I am sorry with the burden," I bowed, "I will leave if you would like."

The old man just laughed, "No, no, that will not be necessary. In fact the Leaf could use someone like you, since you don't know where you are going, or where to be, why not stay here? You can be a Leaf Shinobi. You won't have to go back; this could be your home." I just looked at him with still no expression, "You could start out as the rank you are, which is?"

"I am a Mist Village Chunin…I mean, I was," I looked away again. "From what I saw, they place was pretty calm and it is pretty here," I said aloud.

"The people are nice, well most of the people are nice," he said, trying to convince me to stay.

"You know what? I might just take you up on that offer," I said to him. "Well then, Lord Hokage, please excuse me while I do something." I sat down onto the ground and took out a kunai knife, then unwrapped my headband from my right leg and stabbed it right in the middle of the headband. It got a huge gash right down the middle of it, and then I put the kunai knife back. I bowed again, "Thank you, Hokage, sir."

"I will have someone waiting for you downstairs to take you to your new house."

I said, "Thank you," and I left.

I make my way down the stairs to see a guy with grey spiky hair, wearing the Leaf's ninja jacket, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, both rolled up, with a dark blue mask that covers up to his nose, and his ninja headband going across his face to cover his left eye, leaning against the wall reading a book. He looked up at me calmly and then a look of surprise came across his face, "Oh, you must be the one I am taking to her new house." He looked me up and down, "Do you mind me asking what happened to you?"

I keep forgetting what I looked like, "Oh, this," I put my hand on the back of my head and tried to smile at him, "I just got into a little fight, that's all. So can you take me to my house now?" I asked trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

"Sure." He put his book into, I am assuming a pocket inside of the jacket, and showed me the way through the town. I was astonished at this village, I had heard that it is a great place, but I never knew how much it really was. The man must have noticed the look on my face, "First time here, huh?" I just nodded at him, "Well, I am happy to know that I was the first one to show you around." We got to a two story building just outside of the town, "Well, this is your new place. You're a lucky one too, most of us live in apartments, there must not have been any open," he trailed off. "Anyways! My name is Kakashi Hatake, if there is anything you need, I am supposed to be the one to help you out. When I'm not on missions, that is," he waved and left.

"Oh, I'm Leah Omoiyari" I called to him as he left. "So, I live here now," I thought to myself. "This is all mine, I wonder if I should…" I had forgotten about my parents by how amazing things were here, and all I wanted to do was tell them how much I am going to love living here. I sighed and said aloud, "Well, I better wash up, make this place more me, and go get new clothes. Hopefully, someone in town will know how to make this shirt."

That is just what I did. This place is my home and I have now lived here for two long and short years, and now, I'm twenty four years old. I have made some friends, Kakashi, the guy that had showed me to my house, Asuma, the pushy, smoker guy, Kurenai, an amazing ninja at genjutsu, and a kind of love hate relationship with Gui.

Since I came here I have become a Jonin, Leaf Shinodi. Like most Jonin I had the option to take in Genin and train them to be ready to become a real ninja. I did not take that job; because I, how would you put it? I do not get along with children, nor do they get along with me. However, Gui, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi have decided to do their help in teaching them. Gui has the older group of them all, Lee, Neji, and Tenten, Asuma's team consists of, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, Kurenai's team is, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, and Kakashi has, Naruto, Sauske, Sakura, and for some unknown reason to me has a fourth one, named Heather. I have not seen Heather, but that name is very familiar to me, I do not know why.

I sit down at the ramen shop and look at Teuchi, "Hey, Teuchi, the usual."

"Right up," he said right back.

I was just patiently waiting and then I heard Naruto yelling at someone. I lifted the flap to see a girl around his age with long brown hair, wearing pretty much all black accept for the white bandages around her waist. "Do I know her?" I asked to myself in my head. She walked away and then Naruto yelled some useless thing back and she turned to yell at him. At this point I am leaning back on the stool, holding a flap up so I could see, and with my hand hold the bar so I don't fall.

"Naruto, shut up!" she yelled at him. She must have noticed me staring at her and turned and looked at me with just as much confusion as I did. We sat there and stood and looked at each other trying to figure out how we knew each other. Her face lit up, "Leah?"

I fell back out of my stool and looked up at her, "Heather?" She shook her head yes. I ran up to her and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in years! How are you? How have you been? I miss you so much!

"Leah I missed you too! I've been…okay. But yeah, this is the last place on the list, and I can stay here now," she said looking happily at me.

"Well, this is my home how too, I am just glad I have my little sister back." I hugged her again, "Well I better let you go your little ninja thing while I go and eat my ramen, and no Naruto you cannot have some too." I turned back at her, "Bye I love you, be safe."

She laughed for a little bit at Naruto's face when I denied him ramen, "haha, okay, will do. Bye love you too sis," with that, she walked away.

I walk back in to the ramen shop just in time to see Teuchi put my bowl right in front of me. "So how do you know Heather? You know she has been here awhile. I would have thought that you would have met her by now, since she is on Kakashi's team," He asked me and winked when he said Kakashi's name.

"She used to live with me when I lived in the Mist Village, for about a year when she was five." I look up at him with a nostalgic look in my eyes, "She's like my little sister, and she's grown up so much." Then an irritated look spread across my face, "And how many times do I have to tell you, NOTHING is going on between me and Kakashi. We are just friends. Jesus, now can I please eat my ramen?"

He turned to go do dishes then turned his head to face me, "haha, Ok but I still do think you two should date," the he turned around.

"Yeah well," and I threw a pair of unused chopstick at him and hit is back, "Since when did a ramen cook ever have any input in my life?"

He turned back and laughing, "Since you moved here."

I just stuck out my tongue at him and finished my supper. "Thanks for the food, and the useless input that will NEVER happen. Money's on the bar," and I left.


	3. Genin to Chunin

Smiles

Chapter 3: Genin to Chunin

**Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say, right now, like normal, and forever, I will never ever, own Naruto. Sadly, I know that I will not….. *hangs head* No matter how much I wish.**

A few months later the Third Hokage gathered all of the Jounin to meet with him. "I have summoned you of a very important purpose. See your fellow Jounin here; I'm sure you realized what this is about."

"So soon? I thought we would have a little more time," Kakashi said in the front of the room.

"I take it all of the other lands have been notified of the coming event. I've noticed some of their genin have already arrived here in the village," Assuma noted, also from the front of the room.

"And when do we start?" Kurenai asked from in between Kakashi and Assuma.

"We will begin in one week," Lord Hokage answered.

"That's pretty short notice," Kakashi said back.

The Hokage blow out smoke from his pipe, "Take heed, in exactly seven days from today, on the first day in July, the genin will be gathered and tested. Only the best will be selected." He blew out smoke again, "All right, it's time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie genin step forward." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Assuma stepped forward, "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Assuma, what do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend, who are ready for the exams, despite their inexperience?

"As you know, any genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course most genin require a much longer training period; at least twice that many missions. So Kakashi, you begin."

Kakashi put his hand in front of his face, "I lead squad seven, Sauske Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Heather Uchiame. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four for these genin for the Chunin Selection Exams."

Kurenai then put her hand in front of her face too, "And my squad is number eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and I, Kurena Yuhi, recommend all three."

Then Assuma put his hand up too, "And my squad is number ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and I, Assuma Sarutobi , recommend all three."

'What are they doing?' I thought to myself

"Hold on just a minute!" Everyone turned to face the person who blurted out.

"Yes, what is it Iruka?" Hokage asked.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, he nine names that were just given, were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them have great promise, but it's too soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now, they are sure to fail the exam," Iruka explained.

Kakashi turned to face Iruka dead on, "When I became a chunin, I was six years younger than Naurto is now."

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka yelled. He then stepped forward, "Are you trying to destroy him?"

"Well, they are always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson? A little pain is good," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Wh-what did you say?" Iruka asked getting even madder.

"Oh, nothing fatal, of course; but seriously Iruka, relax. Listen, I understand how you feel, it is very personal for you, and your upset, but-"

Kurenai cut Kakashi off, "Alright Kakashi, back off, you've said enough."

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka need to hear this. He needs to realize they're not his students anymore. They're mine," he spat the last part out to Iruka.

"But, these exams could destroy them, you know that!" He yelled.

"Iruka, you have made your point."

"Lord Hokage…" Iruka trailed off.

"Accordingly, I decided the best thing to do is to hold a special palmary test."

"Pa-palmary test?" Iruka stammered.

"Something as simple as them turning in their applications; that is, IF they can do it."

The Hokage then dismissed us without anymore explanation. I walked out just mad at them, I am siding with Iruka one this one, and that never happens. I walked up to Iruka and put my hand on his shoulder, "I thought I would let you know, I understand what you mean. They are should not get recommended. All but Heather that is."

He looked down at me with a sad smile, "I was thinking the same thing. Well I got to go to class, see ya." And he left.

'Where is Kakashi?' I thought to myself, 'he is going to get some words from me. I bet he's at the KIA stone'

As I walked down the street, people stepped out of my way, because they all know how I get when I am angry. Which, sadly for them, happens a lot more than needed. I got to the stone I saw Kakashi in his normal stop staring at it, and my anger flared again and I stomped up to him.

"You here to yell at me too?" he asked me sounding bored.

"I'm not here to yell." I grabbed his arm to try to make him face me, "They are not ready! You know that!"

He looked at me over his shoulder, "How should you know? They aren't your students; in fact you don't even have any."

I looked at him shocked, "I didn't take on students for a reason and you know that. I know they are not ready because Heather has told me so. She knew it was coming up soon and she told me."

He turned around to actually look at me, "How would she know?" he asked.

"That is something that is not mine to tell, but if you must know, that's because she went through the exams many a time. And no, not because she failed, because she had to keep moving around," I explained getting more and more mad. I was getting protective of my "little sister". "She had to move place to place, her whole life reaching S rank in every village she ever lived in. Why do you think she only lived with me for only a year? She would have stayed if she could have!"

He looked at me wide eyed, "Wh-what do you mean? How is that possible?"

I took a deep breath, "When she was in the womb, some weird freak accident happened and she ended up having an endless amount of chakra. Because of this, she was able to learn things a lot faster than most. In actuality, she is not, and has not since she was four, been a genin. She knows how these things work more than anybody. They are not ready." I explained. As I did I was getting less angry and just tired.

He gave me a very serious look, "Weather they are ready or not is not yours or Heathers word. It's mine. My students, my word."

I glared up at him challenging him, "My sister, my word."

He stepped closer to me looking at me the same way, challenging me, "I cannot do anything about it now. Only way for it now is for them to not turn in the applications, and you are NOT going to get in the way of that. They will decide for their own, nobody else will."

I punched him in the chest skidding him back almost hitting the rock. He stood up straight, and looked at me with his ever changing bored looking face. "You infuriate me so much!" I glared at him, wishing his head would explode in flames. He just turned around to look at the rock again. "If one ends up dead, you know why," I said walking away.


End file.
